


Party for Peter

by Moonwanderer



Series: IronStrange Week 2018 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, IronStrange, IronStrange Week May 2018, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Supremefamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Peter's birthday is around the corner and his dads are arguing where to hold his party.





	Party for Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little thing was written for the "IronStrange Week 2018" event.  
> Day4: "New York/Kamar-Taj"
> 
> Peter has such loving dads.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Wong returned from the kitchen and plopped down on the couch, a bag of chips in his hand. He opened it and offered some to the smirking man sitting beside him.

Colonel Rhodes nodded, and grabbed a handful of the snack, and they started to munch on it, enjoying the show in front of them.

Namely Tony and Stephen, arguing for 37 minutes now about where to throw a party for Peter’s upcoming birthday.

"As I said before, Peter loves to be at Kamar-Taj!"

"Oh yes, let’s hold his party at the far end of nothing, it will be sooo much fun!" Tony said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And how will the people get there, you genius?"

"Portals, Anthony, quick and simple." The sorcerer said, voice cold as ice. "Peter loves them."

"And half of the guests, including me, his _father_ , not!" The billionaire replied, pouting.

"He is as much of _my_ son as yours, and honestly, I can’t understand why couldn’t you endure it for Peter."

"Hey, don’t try and rent me with him! It would be easier for literally everyone to hold the party in the tower, or I can just go ahead and rent a whole facility, or ship or whatever for the occassion!"

Stephen snorted.

"He spends most of his time in this city, sure it will be original to organize the party here..."

Tony puffed his chest.

"That was low! If you find it boring, you should just spice up the place a little with your so called magic..."

"Are you two arguing again?" Both the men jumped at the young voice and turned towards the teenager with bright smiles.

"Pete, darling, what can I do for you?" Tony asked, his warmest smile on his lips.

The boy shook his head in disbelief.

"It’s about the party again, isn’t it?"

"Dad and me were just considering the options, where to hold it, my dear." Stephen said, wrapping his arm around the smaller man.

"But it’s your party, you should decide!" Tony’s face lit up with realisation. "New York or Kamar-Taj?"

"You are so sweet. Both of you." The teen started, ignoring his uncles on the couch, who were busy making bets. "But... Shuri ’s already offered to organize a party in the palace, and I really like the idea of a wakandian trip..."

The next few moments passed in stunned silence. Then Tony burst out in laughter.

"Neat! Do you think she would mind us giving a hand?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
